hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Banner
Overview Name: Robert Bruce Banner Alias: Bruce Banner, The Hulk, Mr. Green Gender: Male Birthdate: 18th December 1969 Alignment: Neutral Good Identity: Publicly known Role: Hero, Avenger Race: Human Mutate Mutation: Dual Personality Height: *Banner: 5'8" *Hulk: 8"0 Eyes: *Banner: dark brown *Hulk: green Hair: *Banner: Dark brown / black *Hulk: Black Affiliation: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Occupation: *Banner: Unemployed, (former) nuclear physicist *Hulk: Avenger Citizenship: American Birthplace: Dayton, Ohio, USA Current Residence: Avengers' Mansion, Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York, USA Relatives: *Brian Banner Jr. (father) *Rebecca Banner (mother, deceased) *Mrs. Drake (aunt) *Elizabeth Ann (aunt) *Jennifer Walters (cousin) Character Background Brian Banner - Pre-Bruce Due to Brian Banner's childhood abuse, along with that of his mother's, the man believed himself to have inherited a 'monster gene' from his father; this was Brian's primary reason for not wanting children - the risk of allowing the gene to spread further. Eventually gaining his PhD in Physics, Brian took up a position as a nuclear physicist, working for the government to try and isolate a form of clean nuclear energy - the stress from the job soon turned Brian into an alcoholic. Drunk at work one day, the doctor found himself accidentally overloading some machinery, bringing about an explosion, and also the end of his career. Despite medical experts declaring that the explosion did no harm, Brian was not convinced, and became paranoid of it causing a genetic defect, which would be passed down the Banner line. Traumatic Childhood When Robert Bruce Banner was born in 1969 to Dr. Brian Banner and Rebecca Banner, his father became instantly suspicious of the boy's genetics. Adamant that the radiation from his incident at the nuclear base had mixed with the 'Monster Gene' passed through the Banner bloodline, Brian developed a deep loathing for his baby son, thus causing him to neglect the child - he even made it his mission to try and have Rebecca ignore Bruce, also. Though Bruce was met with deep resentment from his alcoholic father, it was compensated for by the love of his mother, which was returned by the young child. This only served to provoke Brian's jealousy of Bruce, and his anger at the child intensified accordingly to suit his paranoia's fantasies. Often left by his father in the care of a neglectful Nurse Meachum, the boy knew little of affection asides that of his mother, but ultimately remained protected by a child's blissful ignorance. On one Christmas morning, this all changed. Sitting down to unwrap a present from his mother, Bruce found a complex model beneath the papers which was easily assembled by the boy despite his young age at the time. Finding out about his son's achievement, Brian managed to fully convince himself that his suspicions of Bruce being abnormal and different were fully justified and without a doubt correct. Brian's temper was lost which resulted in him beating Bruce, and even Rebecca when she came to her son's aid, shadowing the violent nature of his own father before him. It's highly likely that this was the event which initially triggered Bruce's split personality - with the need to escape the pain, anger, hatred and confusion, it's logical to assume the young boy's mind would use the personality as a method of doing so. Watching Bruce being heavily abused by Brian, and enduring it herself for several years, Rebecca finally found the courage to attempt an escape; taking Bruce with her, she packed their possessions into the car, but was caught by Brian before she could finish. Little did Bruce expect the events which were to immediately follow. Stunned by horror, the young boy stood still in fear as Brian's rage took control of him, and watched as his father killed his mother by slamming her head against the street pavement. Threatened with severe punishment by Brian Banner, Bruce did not testify against his father at the trial for Rebecca's murder, and was told that he would go to Hell if he so much as tried to. Extremely intimidated by Brian's threats, Bruce lied convincingly to the courts, insisting that his father had never beaten him or his mother, and that Rebecca had tried to run away and leave them for no reason. Bruce was later to live with his aunt Mrs. Drake, after his father had been arrested and sent to a mental hospital for drunkenly boasting about bullying his son into keeping quiet over his mother's murder. Suppressing immense pain and rage relating to his childhood sufferings, Bruce became a highly withdrawn, intellectual youth, and was widely viewed as a child prodigy. Keeping himself isolated at school while spending the vast majority of his time studying, Bruce Banner became a prime target for school bullies, often forced to endure a milder version of the abuse he was met with by his father throughout his time in education - for Banner, the only true method of escape laid within his work, and his passionate interest in the field of science. Things Looking Up Refusing to allow the bullying to stand in his way, Bruce graduated from Science High School and moved off to study nuclear physics in Navajo, New Mexico at Desert State University - he quickly became the star student of Professor Herbert Josiah Weller, provoking some jealousy from his fellow classmates. Later, Bruce Banner would also study at Pennsylvania State University and obtain his doctorate in nuclear physics at the California Institute of Technology, alongside the man who would later adopt the alias of 'Madman' (Phillip Sterns). As a genius in nuclear physics, and a young adult with his new doctorate, Dr. Bruce Banner went to work at a United States Defence Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. It was there that Banner met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross - the Air Force officer in control of the base - and his daughter Betty Ross. It didn't take long for Bruce and Betty to fall in love with each other while Bruce began to design and oversee the construction of the "Gamma Bomb", or "G-Bomb"; a nuclear weapon possessing a high Gamma radiation output. Under the impression that things were finally moving to his advantage, this hope was crushed when he received notification of his father's release from the mental institute. Demons Laid to Rest After fifteen years without contact, Dr. Bruce Banner visited the doctors responsible for treating his father Brian, but they remained stubborn in their belief that Brian was entirely cured. Unable to warn them of any other possibility, Bruce reluctantly allowed his father to stay with him for a brief period of time, and noticed that he was acting strangely. Openly confronting the man on this, Bruce was surprised to see his father break down and confess that he had been abused by his own father (Bruce's grandfather). It was obvious to the younger Banner, however, that his father was still up to something. As Brian's behaviour became more and more peculiar, Bruce suggested that he should think about checking in for more therapy sessions, yet was once again met with his father breaking down, this time yelling that he'd probably gotten better at the mental hospital because he was away from Bruce. Calling his father mad, Bruce took little time to address the issue fully, and instead opted to visit his mother's grave; something which became a tradition on the anniversary of her death. Followed to the site of the grave by Brian, Bruce was once again harassed by his father, being told that he was an evil monster, and that his father should save mankind from such a monster and mutant - Brian declared that he would tell the world about what type of person Bruce was, leading them on to argue further. The altercation soon became physical, and Bruce was on the floor in no time, about to be jumped on by his father, when he pushed Brian away with his foot. Bruce watched another parent die that day, as his father stumbled back and snapped his neck on Rebecca's gravestone. This memory - along with Brian's entire stay - was repressed by Bruce, who made himself believe that - as the two had fought at his mother's grave - his father had simply beat him and left, later being killed by muggers. The Hulk Having returned to work as normal, Dr. Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. Noticing that a civilian had managed to breach the restricted area's security, Banner told Igor Starsky to delay the countdown while he tried to get the man to safety. Starsky - an undercover agent - did nothing, confident that the G-Bomb's explosion would kill Banner, consequently bringing the project to an end. Reaching the trespassing teenager Rick Jones, Bruce Banner threw him into the nearest protective trench. Before he was able to get himself to safety, the Gamma Bomb was detonated, sending intense waves of radiation to the surface. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation, but was instead met with something which he saw as much worse. The incident caused him to transform into the 'giant green rage-monster' known as the Hulk - this is possibly due to a result of the anger felt towards his childhood, and the way he had been treated mixed with the radiation. Ultimately, this was the point where his personality truly split. With Banner an intellectual genius, the Hulk's childlike personality and tantrums only serve to separate the two personas further, the Hulk - which should not exist - reflecting Banner's childhood - which, due to his father's abuse, was not allowed to exist-. Events *Hulk (2003) *Incredible Hulk (2008) *Avengers Assemble (2012) *Battle of the Hex (2012) *Crash Carnage (2015) *The Inversion (2016) Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Avengers Category:SHIELD Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:1969 Category:1960s Category:Neutral Good Category:Bunny Category:18 December Category:American Category:Dual Personality Category:Invulnerability Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Scientists Category:Marvel